I hope
by HatterKing222
Summary: Alice loves Tarrant, Tarrant loves Alice, Alice is in china will she ever come home? Oneshot


**We don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>(Alice's POV)<p>

I saw him the last Hightopp fade until I could no longer see his wonderfully green eyes as I crossed back into my world, back to London to tell all those stuck up snobs just what was on my mind and to take what my father had started to the next level, I didn't know just what I was leaving behind jest yet but soon I would.

_Here I am learning the most difficult language known to man _I thought sitting in a class to learn the chinese language I began to drift to Wonderland, and I could see it all aver again falling down the rabbit hole shrinking growing fighting and killing the Jabberwocky. Then to all it inhabitantce The White Queen, the Red Queen (regrettably)_ ugh I should have killed her when I had the chance _Chess, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and at last settling on The Mad Hatter.

"Ms. Kingsley" snapped Mr. Thackeray and I shot right out of my daydream.

"Yes sur." I sat up straight and blushed from the embarrassment of getting caught in one in the middle of class.

"Class is out"He gestured to the empty room "You best be on your way" He smiled as I rushed out the room.

"Thank You" I said turning around.

"Your Welcome Alice" I turned back to the door and heard a faint whisper in my head _Alice Alice come home Alice_

I couldn't find the voice's owner in the room so I went back to the place I was staying and was welcomed by a classmate of mine named Scott He was my neighbor and best friend here in China. He was from England to and had learned less here than I had.

"Were you back in Wonderland in class again?"I had told him about Wonderland but what I didn't tell him was it wasn't just in my head.

"Well, hello to you to"

"Sorry. Hi Alice it's nice to see you not daydreaming, speaking of which what was it you were dreaming about?"I giggled he was good at making me laugh.

"Keep your noise in your own..." I stopped in my traces his big green eyes were pleading me to anser his question I sighed "I was in wonderland Scotty"

"Don't call me Scotty" He blushed.

"Hey Scotty your blushing." I said in a rather nonchalant way.

"No I'm not" he said smiling and matching my tone "Alice why don't we go somewhere and do something"

"What you have in mind Scott?"

"I don't know" he looked puzzled "but sitting at home is boring" he smiled again _I love that smile _I thought _It reminds me of some thing what was it?_

"So let's go then" He said snapping me right out of my train of thought.

"Ok let's" we went to the nearest park for a sort walk and I found a nice tree to sit next to and read because it was a fairly nice day. I don't know when but I fell asleep.

_I was running and I was scared what was I running from and why? It was in the maze and I fell down, down the rabbit hole and it to the arms of Tarrant Hightopp_ _The Mad Hatter. He was waiting for me I was overwhelmed with a joy I didn't know I was capable of. My Hatter mine and no one could take him._ I smiled in my sleep. _I was at the tea party again and this time there was a small girl and an older woman with Hats similar to his own. _

"_Sister" He said with a grin and he kissed the younger one on cheek "Mom" He kissed her cheek as well and introduced me to them both_ _they looked happy to meet me. Then a man who didn't look to different from Tarrant walked up. He looked jest the same as Tarrant but his hair was much more tamed "Father" Tarrant said.._

" _My boy!" Said his father giving him the biggest hug I had ever seen_. _Tarrant smiled and I smiled as his father shook my hand. We all enjoyed our time with one another but it began to get dark so they left as did other Hightopps. He lead me into his house and we talked and talked and then he kissed me I kissed him... it was hard to tell then he whispered in my ear "Come home Alice come home."_

"_I am home" I looked at him puzzled he was gone..._

I woke up at that point to find Scotts lips on mine it didn't feel right so I pulled away eyes wide in shock

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" This time he was really blushing and hard

"Wha...what the hell was that?" I covered my mouth

"Nothing" He stood to straiten out his shirt and to put some space between us.

"I hade a dream" I was thinking out loud " what was it about?"

"What was that you said?"

" Hu... Oh... Nothing just...why did you kiss me?"

"Because" He now looked at me with a serous look on his face "I Scott Thomas love you Alice Kingsley"

(Tarrant's POV)

That lovely girl Alice was back in her world and has ben for 1year 3 months 2 weeks 5 days 10 hours and 12 min. to the dot and I haven't acted like my self since then. I had stopped having tea parties I hade tea time of course but it was only me. I couldn't let my friends see my eyes so blue they would know that something was up.

_What was up Alice was up, up and out of the rabbit hole in her own world no longer in Underland... No Wonderland like she always called it wonderland._ Tea parties were most of my day in the past and not having them freed up a lot of time for other things like more hatting, taking walks that I didn't used to have time for and reflecting on my life on my family and there deaths how I swore revenge and when I hade the chance didn't take it. Then on Alice..._Why did I let her leave?_ I put my face in my hands then it hit me _she promises she would come back._ At that second my eyes were as green as they ever were and it was 3 hours away from tea time.

"I should invite Chess and Mallymkun and Thakery and possibly the Tweedles and Bayard will come this time!"I was happy so very happy. They all came and were glad to see me well and happy. We had a joyful time with my hope restored that my love will come back but what I didn't think about until after the party was over... how soon? They had all left and I was still smiling like a lunatic then the question hit me how soon, how soon would she come back? I fell on my bed sad again.

"Come home Alice come home"_I thought I hade made it clear I loved her it was clear to everyone else so did she know? What if she didn't and loved me to! _That thought made my heart beet fast!_ But then again what if she did and still left me behind?_ That thought made me feel like crying. I hade to know! But how?

"Well a good nights sleep should help"so fell it to a sweet dream.

_My family were all alive and well and all coming over for tea I was incredibly Happy that I would see them all again. I don't know why but I went to the rabbit hole and wondered around in the little room and then Alice sweet Alice fell right into my arms then we both went to the tea party where I introduced her to my mother father and sister my parents congratulated me my dad pat me on the back ._

"_Proud of you son" That's what he told me My little sister was talking to her like there was no one else there about what I was like when I was younger and the little crush I hade on the White Queen when I was 13, Alice laughed and hade the most wonderful time with my family and I with her. After the family left I lead her into the house we talked_ _for the longest time then I kissed her and she kissed me back then she pulled away._

" _I'll be back"she whispered in my ear then she kissed it I looked at her she was gone and I was alone again._

" _don't go" I whispered into the air "please"_

I woke up with a tear on my cheek but eyes as green as they were at the party most likely because I was still thinking about her in my dream with my family, and her kissing me. I wiped away the tear and went to the rabbit hole. Looked up wondering how hard it wold be to climb up it and how long it would take but didn't care that much so I climbed and made it out at the top I was there in what did she call it?...London! That's it London. Now where was she? I walked through a maze a green maze. To a large house who did this house belong to?

(Alice's POV)

"I'm sorry Scott...But what did you say ?"

"Alice I love you" he was on his knees now it was odd I hade never thought of him in any way other than a friend I never thought he could think of me that way.

"I love someone else." that's what I said it wasn't a lie but at that moment I thought it was.

"Who?" He was sad I could tell by his voice because I was no longer looking at him I was silent " Ok.. What is he like"

"Well.." I began to say all the things I would like in a guy "He has orange hair, a Scottish accent"he cut me of.

"Wait why Scottish?"

I shrugged "I've always thought a Scottish accent was hot"

"Continue"

"Ok... strong, loyal, brave.." at that moment I knew who I was describing I smiled "and positively mad!"

"Mad" he laugh " why would you love a Mad man? I'll be damned if I loose you to anyone let alone a mad man."

"Once I asked my dad if I was mad..." I had a dazed expression my face "and he told me "I'm afraid so" you want to know what he told me after that?" I looked right into his eyes.

"What?"

" He said All the best people are" I smiled like a lunatic "I have to get back to him So Scott I guess your damned, I have to find my Tarrant" my voice was slowly getting louder "Tarrant, Tarrant My Love I'm Coming Home" I was at normal volume again "thank you Scotty" I said then rushed back to the house.

"Your... Wel...come...I think" Scott said confused as I ran off.

When I got back to the house I was out of breath and tired but I kept moving packing and saying. "I'm going home I'm going home" over and over and when the captain of the trade group I came with came the next day to see if I was really going to stay for another 5 to 6 weeks or coming back, I was sitting on my suitcase ready to leave still smiling like a lunatic.

"I'm going home"_ home._

(Tarrant's POV)

Was this large House Alice's? _It wouldn't hurt to check I don't think_... so I went around the house until I found a door and knocked I waited 3 or 4 min. Then was about to knock again but a large man answered the door and made me jump. My hat fell off but I caught it placed it back on my head and tipped it to the man who quickly looked me up and down and said "Who are you and why are you here?" it was more of a demand than a question so I answered.

"Tarrant Hightopp I'm looking for a young Alice Kingsley?"

"Hold on for a second Mr. Hightopp..." he closed the door and I waited I'm not very patient so I was just about to knock when a young scrawny looking man came to the door in a rabe and slippers.

"Come in " he showed me to a large coach and told me to sit "so how do know Ms. Alice Kingsley?"

"Oh... She is our champion!"

"Champion... Champion of where?"

"Under- I mean Wonderland that's what she always called it you can call it Underland or Wonderland your choice Mr..."

"Hamish you can call me Hamish"

"Oh... then you can call me Tarrant"

"So Tarrant where is this Underland?"

"Down the rabbit hole"He laughed I didn't really know why though.

"You are funny person so why are you here again?"

" to find Alice"

"Well she's in China Tarrant" he looked really sad like he missed her as much as I did.

"How do I get there"

"It's a" I cut him off.

"How do I get there!"

"By boat and some time by land it's a really long trip"

"I don't care, It was nice to meet you Hamish and thanks for inviting me in to your home from what I've seen it's lovely"I tipped my hat and was on my way to China._ How do I get a boat?_

_(Alice's POV)_

I was gagging off the side of the ship _yuck sea sick this is positively horrid I hate boats!_ I complained in my mind.

"Docking in England 2 hours," _Hours no I need off yesterday!_ I would have said it out loud but couldn't for obvious reasons.

_Tarrant I'm almost there, Almost there_ at that second about a thousand questions dawned on me_ How do I get to the rabbit hole? Its on Hamish's property! And If I do get to it will Tarrant remember me? If he still remembers me how do I know if he loves me? I can't just ask him "Hey Tarrant do you love me?" or just kiss him and say "I love you Tarrant do you love me?" If I go with the second one what if doesn't love me to? I would have put my feelings all out there and he could just turn me away. I could just give him my heart and he could just spit on it. No the Hatter wouldn't do something like that even if he doesn't love me he would try to let me down easy that is just how he is. But that doesn't change the fact that I fear rejection._ I was deep in thought when Kenneth Marker came over and taped my shoulder it made me jump.

"Oh Kenneth it's you well... scare me half to death why don't you!"

" Sorry Alice but you best sit down for a few minute until we are docked you ain't look'n to good." I nodded and he lead me to a seat.

"Thanks Kenny"

"Any thing for you Ally" he winked at me Kenneth was a childhood friend and my dads best friends middle son and the closest to my age he was about 4 years older than me married to a nice lady named Kimberly with two kids twin boys. He had ben calling me Ally since I was born And I called him Kenny since I could talk. A few minutes later I heard him yell "We are now docked in England!"

_(Tarrant_'s POV)

I have ben here for weeks and just now there getting a boat back! Wonderful Alice hade to wait that much longer!

_How much longer until it docks I could ask her!_

"Hello Miss..."

"Oh... Mrs. Marker Hello and you?"

"Mr. but it's all right if you call me Tarrant um... do you know when the ship will dock?"

"Oh... Every one is saying in about two hours"

"Thank you ... so who are you waiting for?"

"My husband Kenneth you"

" The ship to arrive I'm going to China"

"That's where this ones getting back from!"

"Really my goodness"

"So why are you going to china?"

"To find a girl who stole my heart and my muchness when she left Wonderland"

"Oh... I've never heard of Wonderland what's it like?"

" lovely filled with the most friendly people you'll ever meet some of the meanest to"

" I see So who is this girl your lookin' for"

"Alice"

"Alice I know her oh she's like a sister to me and to Kenneth to so you love her?"

"Yes"

"Does she know?"

"I...I don't know but I have to tell her I do."

"You're a brave one and passionate to your goin' through all this trouble to tell her you love her if she doesn't after all this that you've done for her I'll Have to talk with her 'bout her judgment don't you worry Alright Tarrant"

"As you say ma'am" I tipped my hat to her I liked her and she was a Friend of Alice's to!_ I hope she's right..._

_(Alice's POV)_

"What"

"Where home every one!" _Not yet_ I thought _I still have to go down the rabbit hole_ but I couldn't help but cheer with the rest of them I was one step closer little did I know I was One step away to. I looked over to the crowd of people waiting ay the dock to see if I could find Kimberly, John and Daniel Marker and I saw My Hatter My Tarrant My love green eyes aglow .

"Tarrant!" I screamed on sight I grabbed a rope and swung on it landed feet in fount of him I ran up to him and kissed him and it felt so right better than in my dream he hugged me tight ageist his chest then let go with one arm grabbed my thigh and raped it around him then the other the kiss deepened then I realized where I was I pulled back.

"Tarrant I'm home." I whispered in his ear.

"I know"

"Lets go to Wonderland Tarrant it's more fun there" he didn't make any argument and set me down carefully and we were on our way back to Wonderland we were sneaking into Hamish's backyard to get to the rabbit hole as I had done twice before and he had done once I went in last this was the last time that I knew I would see of my world and I was alright with that I whispered goodbye to all the friends I made here and the life I had to start a new life I was sure I would come back but I wasn't sure when but I swore it and jumped. I landed right in to Tarrant's arms and you know how the rest goes in those fairy tales we got married and lived happily ever after I hope.

* * *

><p>Hatter: I like this story*smiles*<p>

King:I don't

Hatter:why not? *sad face*

King: It makes me think of you! *shouts*

Hatter:Oh well thats not nice! I like you! You're my best friend!*hugs*

King:Well than you must not get out much Hatter.*shoves*

Hatter: I get out just as much as you do!* tilts head*

King:Says who?

Hatter: says the fact we are the same person!

King: NO we are not*lies*

Hatter: what ever flouts your boat*rolles eyes*


End file.
